Sleeping Yugi
by Jenniyah
Summary: A sleeping Beauty runoff: Yugi cursed to sleep forever? or will a Prince come and give him the awakining kiss?. Who will it be? Prince Yami-son of the woman who cursed him; or Seto(yet to come)- Prince from far away country?
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Yugi**

By Jenniyah

Jennifer_ng_@hotmail.com

A parody on sleeping beauty if you haven¡¦t noticed. Might be a little off cuz I don¡¦t have the book on sleeping b. w/ me now and of course changes are needed to make this work. Oh and I¡¦ve translated YUGIOH comic/manga. Check out the info/webpage in this account for details.

Rating will go up¡Khehehe shall we say¡K nc-17/R hehhe

Once upon a time, there was a beauty kingdom. That kingdom was split into two haves. One was the kingdom of light; the other was the shadow kingdom, the kingdom of darkness. Both kingdoms lived in harmony, each balancing the other; all was well until the Queen of light bore her one and only child.

It was a joyous day for the kingdom of light for their Queen had just bore a child. Everyone in the kingdoms was invited to celebrate, or so that¡¦s what the king and queen thought.

Many Fairies and monsters were also invited to this stupendous occasion. There were many gifts, but the best of these gifts came from the Fairies who be-stole upon the fair child beauty, wit, grace and elegance, a voice of an angel, and the ability to play all kinds of interments with the uttermost perfection. Everything was perfect, the King and Queen were delighted to hear that their child would have such wonderful abilities and charm. They could not have been happier and were looking forward to their future with their beloved child.

Little did they know they had forgotten to invite the queen of the kingdom of darkness who, only a year ago, had invited them to her son¡¦s celebration of birth.

So being the incredibly jealous type, the Shadow Queen decided to crash the party.

When she arrived, all were surprised that she didn¡¦t get her invitation, though the King and Queen of light tried to reason with her, it was no use. She just wouldn¡¦t listen and placed a curse on the young child and abruptly left.

The curse was that the child should have her hand pierced with a spindle and die of the wound. This terrible gift made the whole company tremble, and everybody fell a crying. Fearing for the newly born child, everyone was in despair not knowing what to do.

Fortunately for the child, three very powerful sorcerers were visiting in the kingdom and had decided to see what all the commotion was about, they heard of what had happened and decided to help.

Black Magician was amongst the three that had visited. He proposed to the other two, Black magical girl, and the elderly wizard (forgotten name of monster sorry¡K) that they place another curse on the child. One that will lift the previous one. And so they started to chant the spell:

¡§Assure yourselves, O¡¦ King and Queen, that your daughter shall not die of this disaster. It is true, I have no power to undo entirely what the Queen of Darkness has done. The princess shall indeed pierce her hand with a spindle; but, instead of dying, she shall only fall into a profound sleep, which will last until a king's son shall come and awake her with love¡¦s first kiss."

¡§HER!!?? PRINCESS!!??¡¨ the king and queen screeched in unison. ¡§But my child is a boy, a prince.¡¨ 

The sorcerers were shocked and embarrassed that they had not bothered to check before performing the spell. But the damage was done, the whole country was devastated to hear that their beloved prince would never awaken from this curse. For how would they find a prince in this time and age that would kiss a guy, and with dangerously steep mountains and terrains separating their kingdom from the outside world, how would they find another prince. 

All was hopeless, and misery spread throughout the kingdom.

What do you think? Good?...please review and I¡¦ll write more PLEAE REVIEW!!!

I¡¦m sure you guys will know who will come to the rescue..hehehe¡K.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping Yugi**

By Jenniyah   

Jennifer_ng_@hotmail.com

Sorry for the wait guys. Been on holiday and updating my site w/ another NEW CHAPTER OF YUGIOH scanned and translated for your viewing pleasures

Please review. And I you visit my humble site. Please sign the guest book and vote for me in the Yugioh rank list.

*~*~* Chapter 2*~*~*

The news of the sorcerers screw up spread throughout the country like wild fire. The countryside plumed to a new level of despaired as their citizens lost hope for their poor prince, Prince Yugi, yet again.

The king immediately ordered the destruction of all spindles and needles of the like. And a proclamation was made; forbidding any spindles within their kingdom with a penalty of death.

The Sorcerers, fearing for their lives, promised to make amends for their mistake and swore to protect the prince with all their might. They spent hours, days, months looking for a right prince to undo the curse but to no prevail. The only prince within the area was the young Prince Yami of the Shadow Kingdom. Since it was his mother that erected this curse, it was very unlikely he would come and break it.

But as the years progressed, and Prince Yugi aged, it seems as if the Sorcerers worries were for nothing, for the young prince was very fair, as promised by the fairies after his birth. So fair that he could easily be mistaken for a girl. Which the Sorcerers secretly hoped would happen, fore everyone in the kingdom hopes that a traveling Prince would stumble into their little kingdom and ride their beloved Prince of his curse. His hair was a startling color, one undreamt of in their kingdom. The prince's hair was three colors, black hair with a bit of red that shadowed the very tips of his gravity defying hair and gold bangs that encircled his childlike face. The prince's beauty was unrivaled. And it only grew more so with time. The prince was also very elegant, charming and had all the characteristics of a very promising princess, much to the young prince's dismay.

Although the young prince tried everything in his powers to look like a masculine prince, all his efforts only caused him to appear more like a feminine. 

"Being short for his age, and having a round face and big lavender eyes doesn't mean I look like a girl!" Yugi exclaimed as his friends continuously tease him.

"Sure Yugi…" Jounoichi, the young prince's personal bodyguard, assured him as they made their way to the market place to buy the young prince's mother a birthday present.

The young prince had developed an interest in a game very popular in the kingdom across the valley, The Shadow Games. The Shadow Games is a game very common in the Shadow Kingdom, but scarce in the Kingdom of Light. 

Prince Yugi was fed up with people seeing him as a weakling and sought after these games with full force to prove himself a man so he spent weeks mastering the game and after about 2 months since he learned the game, he became the champion in the Kingdom of Light, defeating the ex-reigning champion in a underground tournament.

The duo stopped a few feet from the kingdom's gates. "Let's go to the neighboring country for mother's gift" Yugi suggested whilst staring Longley at the gate. Yugi was never allowed to leave the safety of his kingdom due to his parent's fear that Yugi might encounter a spindle beyond the palace's gates and fall victim to the curse.

"We can't Yugi, your parents are strictly against it, you leaving the kingdom and all that is…" 

"Well I'm the crown prince and what I say should at least count for something… Besides I think I'm old enough to wander outside the kingdom's gates and not have people worrying about me getting lost or something. Don't you think Jounoichi?" Yugi said using a very pleading tone of voice whilst giving Jounoichi the puppy dog eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jounoichi finally gave up. There was no one in the entire kingdom who can stand up to those adorable puppy dog eyes that Prince Yugi possessed, not even the king's three most trusted sorcerers, whom for some strange reason wasn't that liked by the peasants, fairies and monsters. The citizens were still holding some kind of a grudge against those three for some ancient mistake, which was forbidden to be mentioned.

Prince Yugi disguised himself so he could sneak through the gates. And soon, they were out.

"So where to first Yugi?" Jounoichi ask his friend.

"I was thinking of visiting the Kingdom of Shadows. I hear it's where The Shadow Games originated."

"What!? We can't go there. It's forbidden" 

"Oh don't be a worry-wort. I want to challenge the champion in that kingdom and see how I hold up." Yugi said, but secretly young Yugi wanted to see who cold master such a complex game in that kingdom. Yugi knew that it was no challenge to become the champion in the Kingdom of Light simply because the game was outlawed and few dared to play it, making his competition for the title of champion null. He secretly dreamed to see the so-called "Game King" he heard was the reigning champion in the Kingdom of Shadows. It would be the ultimate test of his manhood; something Prince Yugi deemed would be worthy to show everyone he wasn't girlish like in anyway.

Next chapter 

Who is the so called "Game King" you ask… well I'm sure you can guess

Who will win their battle?

Also who would you guys prefer to be w/ Yugi, Seto-traveling through the country, or Yami-the son of the woman who cursed Yugi?

Try to write next chapter faster


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleeping Yugi**

By Jenniyah   

Jennifer_ng_@hotmail.com

**Here's something to tie you over till I have enough time to write more. But expect lots of plot in the actual release of this chapter/or chap 4 depends if I decide  to start a new chapter or leave this as it is.**

Well thanks for all the reviews, I haven't decided which pair to go with. Guess you guys will have to wait and see hehehe (evil grining)… or maybe I'll do both, and let you guys decide yourself (kinda like choose your own story mode), depending on how much time I have of course… hehehe

Phew some of you guys sure are impatient. Well trying my best to update but been spending most of my time doing the Translation project on my web page (which can be found in my profiles) that translates the scanned Yugioh comic.

** *~*~* Chapter 3  *~*~***

Prince Yugi and his companion made their way through the dark forest that separates the Kingdom of Light and the Kingdome of Darkness. 

The forest was a terrible place it was rumored to be filled with shadow monsters and other horrible evils that are too feared to be spoken in public. Such horrific things that will make the mightiest of Duelists scared out of their wits. 

But Prince Yugi was not afraid of these tales. He had developed a tough streak hanging out with Jounoichi. And with Jounoichi, someone who has yet to lose in a street fight, by his side Yugi thought he had nothing to be afraid of.

As the duo etched deeper and deeper into the forest they failed to notice the dark shadows that started to follow them from the start of their journey. These shadows radiated with shadow powers, something that would not have been easy to hide if they were elsewhere, but alas, they were in the dark forest, and beings with powers like these can easily blend themselves with the shadowy powers that radiated from the very trees and earth of this mysterious forest.

As our young prince ventures deeper and deeper into the forest, the shadows chasing after them grow in numbers and became more and more impatient. The shadows whispered amongst themselves, plotting and setting their traps for the unsuspecting travelers. One shadow admits them look very similar to our hero. With the same wild hair color and style as our young prince, he is easily set apart from the rest of the shadowed creatures.

With their traps set and ready to go, all they had to do was wait.

It was starting to get dark as our hero ventures deeper into the forest.

"What's that?" Jounoichi asked when he thought he heard the rattling of bushes nearby.

"Probably squirrels…" 

"Squirrels… in this forest? I doubt there is a squirrel living within 100 miles of here. They probably all got picked off by the monsters…"

"Don't be silly… if there were monsters they probably prefer us instead of those squirrels. Haha" Just as Yugi finished those words; they fell into what appears to be a giant hole and lost consciousness.

"Good, they fell for it" one of the lackies said with joy to their leader.

"I'm surprised they fell for it though, I expected them to be smarter than this, but then again, wondering in the Dark Forest unprotected… oh well" The leader commented as some of the lower ranking group members went into the hole and retrieved their booty. 

"Game King what shall we do with them?" one of the men carrying Prince Yugi asked the leader.

"We'll decide later. Just bring them back to out hideout first"

"but wouldn't it be better to put them in the Castle's dungeons?" one of the newer members stupidly asked the Game King.

"you moron. If mother finds out about what we've been doing instead of studying the dark arts she'll have my hide. Now just do as I say or _you'll_ end up in the dungeons."

"yes leader"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleeping Yugi**

By Jenniyah         Jennifer_ng_@hotmail.com

~*~*~Chapter 4~*~*~

"Ah, finally land that isn't steep!" I exclaimed as I descended the steep mountain that I had to climb to reach this valley. I jumped from the boulder I was standing on to the grassy outskirts of what appears to be the entrance to some kind of forest. I brushed off the dirt that had collected over my outfit that consists of a black sweatshirt and a white flowing cape and a few buckles here and there to keep the ensemble together. Any visible signs of my prestige heritage long discarded, I had to discard the heavy jewelry while climbing the mountains. 

Thank goodness I had managed to persuade my younger brother not to come. 

In my kingdom, when the crowned prince becomes of age and wants to ascend the throne, it is required that he journeys to a far away kingdom and bring back a princess to become the queen. Only when I bring her back to my kingdom and wed her that I can rightfully gain the throne. A stupid rule that my father's advisors had erected to stop me from taking over the throne after my father passed away many years ago. 

If I had been born sooner, I could've stopped them from taking over the throne when my father passed away. Then I wouldn't have been forced to come her and risk my life in a quest they know I will fail at. 

For it was common knowledge that out kingdom was the only one in existence. 

But little did they know that my servants/monsters have long heard of a legend, that there was 2 other kingdoms, each existing for the other, surrounded… no confined by a ring of mountains and treacherous terrains so none disturbs this delicate balance, one rumored to coexist… no withhold the balance between monsters and humans, mother nature, and even the earth and the sun. Catastrophe is predicted if the balance were to be disturbed.

But I do not believe in that nonsense, the only reason I'm here is to seek out my queen and ascend the throne.

I finished brushing the dirt off my outfit, and, taking a deep breath, stepped into the forest to find one of the legendary kingdoms.

~*~*~

"…Augh…" Yugi moaned as he woke up and confronted the splitting headache that had developed while he was being dragged through the forests, which involved traveling over some rocks, and banged against many, many, many trees.

"…Where… am… I? Anybody there?" Yugi asked as realized he was blindfolded and tied.

Yugi noticed that he was lying on some kind of hard surface, which he figured to be some kind of cave since he was in a forest miles away from his kingdom. What happened? The last thing Yugi remembered is falling into some kind of hole and then… blackness. 

"Oh, your awake." A voice replied. A light switched on.

"My, you kind of look… like me…" Yugi started as he stared at the figure in front of him.

Yugi's captor like Yugi, had a crown of golden hair, outlined by black and red. But unlike the young prince, his captor has a pair of purple eyes and a look of confidence, which Yugi is currently lacking.

"I'm Yami… and you my young double and your blond friend here, fell for my trap and is now our prisoner…" 

----

Yes another chapter. And were getting somewhere. I'm sure you guys can figure out who the guy is at the beginning of this fic. If you can't…. what are you doing reading Yu-gi-oh fan fiction!?

Next chapter probably very very soon since it's winter break…. And I'm bored out of my mind. Also did another chapter in my Saiyuki fanficiton. Check it out if you have time.

Suggestions on how the story will progress are accepted… in-fact, it's highly encouraged


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleeping Yugi**

By Jenniyah         Jennifer_ng_@hotmail.com

~*~*~Chapter 5~*~*~

"I'm Yami… and you my young double and your blond friend here, fell for my trap and is now our prisoner…" I told my double as he continued to gawk at me from the spot he occupied in the cave.

"Now that you know my name, tell me what's yours, and also the name of your blond friend there while you at it." I continued as I rose from a rock I was using as a chair.

"my… my name is Yugi…"' he muttered in a almost inaudible voice, I strained to hear what he said next. "And… my friend here is Jounouchi…"

It was a few minutes before either one of use bothered to speak again. I assume it was because neither of us knew what to say. For me, it was the first time someone actually fell for one of my traps, but then, usually no one wanders around this forest… so it's fair to say that no one fell for my traps not because they are stupid and lame, but because there wasn't anyone there to stumble upon my traps.

Finally he spoke again. "W… Why have you captured us?"

Finally! It took him long enough to ask that question. I thought he would ask right away… but no! Apparently he's dumber than I thought. I've been waiting for him to ask that since he woke up. Now I can have some fun… hehehe

"Well…" I started. "Why do _you_ think we've captured you for…" I said slowly. I bet this is pure torture for him, not knowing what we are going to do to him. My underlings are waiting in the next room, they will enter when they hear me threaten him, then we will pretend to want to beat him up till he screams and cries for mercy. Oh! I haven't had this much fun since that time father let me torture one of his counselors for suggesting mother remove some kind of curse that she placed on some unknown kid a while back.

"… I don't know" he weakly answered.

Great, I was hoping he'd suggest something like kill him or hold him for ransom so I can toy with him and lead him to think we were going to do those thing he mentioned. Oh well, I'll just have to improvise. 

"Well…" I started as I walked towards him and his friend "I was thinking of killing one of you… Which one thought…" I teased as I paced back and forth between him and the rock I had occupied. "I have yet to decide… maybe you can make a suggestion…" I returned to my chair expecting Yugi to gravel to me begging for his life, but what he did next surprised me and brought a sense of awe that I will remember to the end of my days. 

Having seen many tortures and beheadings I had known of the other side of human nature, the side that makes one abandon all honor for just another second of life, the side that makes men do horrible things, betray even their most beloved for another chance to live.

"It was my fault we ventured to the forest, I should be the one to…" this small sentence stunned me to no end. I stepped back a few steps to wards the entrance of the cave.

"… I'll… think about it…" I murmured as I stepped out of the room and towards where my men waited for my orders.

~*~*~

Meanwhile, at the palace, Yami's mother, the Queen, having discovered that Yami was again absent from his lectures was very worried. She had always suspected that the Kingdom of Light has been plotting her and her son's death as revenge for her curse on their new born child. Of course the King was also worried, but he knew of Yami's reluctance to attend his lessons and was used to his Queen's worried ranting by now. The King was not as worried about assassins from the Kingdom of Light, though he knew about the curse his wife cast many years ago, he also knew of the honorable nature of the other country and how they would not soil their names for the sake of petty vengeance, especially since the curse has yet to be fulfilled. To the king, as long as the young prince was still alive, he knew the Kingdom of Light would not stage any attack on his.

"calm down" he urged his queen as he watched her harass the prince's personal guard. "he's probably out playing in the forest… you know he's done that many times before…" he said, trying to assure the Queen of her son's safety. 

"Please, my Queen, allow me to atone for my earlier mistake, I shall find the prince…" the guard said trying to save his life. He knows that unless he atones for this mistake. He shall end up like Yami's other guards that have failed to follow him, dead.

"fine!" the queen snared as she returned to her throne. "tell me where he his, what he's done, and bring him back here for his lessons. His teachers are not happy with his absences."

With that the guard slowly backed out of the throne room, happy that he's brought some time before his inevitable death, he raced out the palace and into the forest, desperately searching for any signs of the young prince.

~*~*~

yes, another chapter. Sorry it took soo long. I was doing my scanlations. If any of you wanna know about Yami's past, visit my website for the story. I update my website weekly!! That's why I take soo long for these fanfiction. Not as requested when it's versus the website.


End file.
